


story time

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Dean and Cas are dads, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, vaguely set in canonverse in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, the sisters went back to hunting dragons and bad guys and saving people," Dean looks at Cas with a slightly sad smile. "And even though they were both scared of what might happen, they kept going and they kept fighting the good fight." </p><p>"Were they super heroes?" Mary mumbles tiredly, her eyes drooping further.</p><p>Dean huffs a laugh and reaches up to run a hand through her hair, "To some people they were, baby. But they didn't think so. They just wanted to help, to stop other people from being hurt like their family had been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	story time

**Author's Note:**

> the girls ask dean for a bedtime story, dean is hopelessly wrapped around their tiny little fingers and obliges. 
> 
> in the version of the story that dean tells, it's sisters because (what I hope is obvious) they have two little girls and they want their girls growing up knowing that they can be heroes and fight bad guys and be badass as shit too. and I tried to avoid pronouns for ~the angel~ because, y'know, cas wouldn't want them to grow up thinking that they had to fall in love with a dude or sth like that. plus, technically, cas isn't a dude...... anyways, ok, back to fluff. I'm very bad at coming up with bedtime stories. I apologize for that part but I'm mostly here for dean, cas and their kids. some background: 
> 
> Mary's full name is Mary Ellen Winchester and I'm sure you can guess why. Her mom was a young girl who had shown up at their bed & breakfast one day with a baby. Why, you ask? I don't know dude, okay? I just know in my head that's how it happened. And Dean took Mary in without a second thought because she was a two weeks old baby with [big blue eyes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2c/95/20/2c9520dbf838504f07bdadda0cf31ea6.jpg) that looked like Cas' and chubby cheeks that made his insides melt. Sue him, not me.
> 
> JJ's full name is Joanna Jessica Winchester (and yes, Dean is aware of how clunky that sounds but he promised Sam that he could pick her middle name okay), which is why they call her JJ. After they adopted Mary, they wanted another baby but Dean didn't want to go through an adoption agency for a kid from another country because of the money and the emotional roller coaster, but they hadn't been approved for fostering kids. They had volunteered at the home for foster kids in a nearby town and that's when they met JJ and Cas fell in love with her. Idk why but in my head, she looks like she could be one of [Alaina's](http://instagram.com/alainahuffman/) kids with slightly looser curls and darker hair. They adopted her when she was 18 months old and she's almost 3 and a half in this fic. :)
> 
> also they do have a cat but she stays mostly in their little space in the B&B. they do have two dogs that sam got for the girls and they're allowed to roam around the grounds a little more. the B&B's rooms are themed around bands and movies, and dean works mostly in the kitchen. charlie works the front desk for them sometimes. the only time dean hunts is when something gets close to the girls. cas has a garden in the backyard and he keeps bees (about a mile away from the house though, towards the ends of their property, because dean doesn't want the girls anywhere near bees).

"Story time! Story time! Story time!" 

Dean's used to the chanting now. Every night around bed time he's got two little girls (and apparently Cas now) who will drag him upstairs to their bedroom and push him onto the floor in between their beds. 

He lets it all happen though.

He lets his little girls drag him around like he's a ragdoll even though he's got around three feet on both of them and lord knows how many pounds. He'd let his girls drag him to the ends of the earth and back if they asked. 

Cas helps him get them ready for bed though, which is nice. Having a four and a three year old is a lot of work when they're awake, but somehow it feels like that work quadruples when they're sleepy and don't want to go to sleep.

"If you two want daddy to tell you a bed time story tonight, you need to actually get into your beds," Castiel reminds them after ten minutes of both girls chasing each other with their toothbrushes in their mouths. Dean has been trying to grab them for the last five minutes but the little fuckers are fast as hell and he's trying not to accidentally step on the cat's paws too. 

 _That_  brings them to an abrupt stop right in front of Cas. They both have an "innocent" smile on their faces, and they look ridiculous with the drying toothpaste around their mouths.

The two person chorus of, "Sorry papa," warms Cas from the inside out.

"It's alright, just go finish brushing your teeth before we run out of time for a story." 

Dean walks over and rests his forehead on Cas' shoulder with a quiet groan once both girls are back in the bathroom, "Remind me to check Charlie's bags for candy the next time she comes over. I swear to god she gave them smarties or pixie sticks or some shit." 

Cas snorts and kisses the top of Dean's head, "Dually noted." He pushes his husband into a standing position again and smiles, "Come on, let's make sure they're actually brushing their teeth." 

When they get to the bathroom this time, both girls have brushed their teeth and Mary is helping brush JJ's hair since it's curly and if she doesn't brush it before bed, it gets too tangled.

Dean steps in and helps when he sees JJ trying not to whine every time Mary pulls just this side of too hard, "Here baby, let me. Why don't you and daddy go pick out what story I'm gonna read, okay?" 

Mary's whole face lights up at this suggestion and Dean laughs brightly when she jumps off of her step-stool and drags Cas back to their room. 

"Daddy?" 

JJ's soft voice would be hard to hear if the bathroom wasn't so quiet. Dean smiles and brushes a curl off of his daughter's face, "Yeah sweetheart?" 

"Do I  _have_  to go to school tomorrow?" 

Dean sighs a little bit and finishes brushing her hair before picking her up. He apparently surprises her because she squeals and starts giggling wildly when Dean attacks her face with kisses and tickles her.

"Do you have to go to school?!" He turns her around so she's facing him and leans down to blow a raspberry on her belly, "You don't want to go to school?!"

He's rewarded with delighted peals of laughter and a small foot kicking his throat. He coughs a little before pulling JJ close to his chest in a tight hug so she can't move, and kisses her cheek.

"I know pre-k sounds scary sweetheart, but it's only gonna be for a couple hours, remember?" 

JJ sighs and rests her head on Dean's chest as they walk towards the bedroom, "Yah but what if I want you and papa? Mary said daddies aren't 'loud in school. I like you and papa." 

Dean's chest aches a little because he doesn't want her to go to school tomorrow either but he promised Cas that he wouldn't encourage this sort of behavior. 

"You know how much your papa and I love you, bug," is all he can promise with a kiss to her temple, "And we'll both be there to pick you and your sister up when it's time to come home. We can even go get ice cream and a happy meal when you're done. Does that sound good?" 

He pushes the purple and blue bedroom door open, "That's what we did for Mary when she started pre-k."

Mary hops up on her bed and bounces a little, "Daddy, daddy!! Papa said you can tell us th' angel story again!" 

Cas comes over to him and takes JJ carefully, kissing Dean's cheek, "It was this or the tortoise and the hare again."

Dean winces and lets Cas take JJ before sighing, "Okay, okay, I'll tell the angel story. But you  _both_  have to be under the covers before I can start. Got it?" 

Mary salutes him and jumps one more time before deciding to land on her butt instead of just laying down. She pulls the covers up over her entire body and giggles, "Uh oh, where'd Mary go?!"

"I don't know," Dean gasps a little, putting his hands on his hips. "Cas! Have you seen Mary?!" 

Cas rolls his eyes and goes over to the older girl's bed but he makes sure he sounds worried, "She was just here a moment ago!" He looks at the giggling lump on her bed and grins at Dean, "Perhaps we should check her bed... make sure that she's not hiding under there." 

Dean hums thoughtfully and goes over to JJ's bed, sitting on the end of it, "That's a good idea, Cas. Maybe if we find her soon we'll still have enough time for a bed time story." 

Mary immediately pops her head out from under the covers and flops back against her pillows, "I'm here! I'm here! We can hear the story now, right?" 

Cas lets out an overly exaggerated relieved breath and wipes the sweat from his brow, "Phew, Mary, you gave your daddy and me quite a scare!" 

She bats her eyelashes at him with a small pout that Sam very clearly taught her, "Me sorry, papa."

Dean bites his lip to stop himself from giggling and just shakes his head, "Are we going to do this story thing or not?" 

Both girls quickly snuggled under the covers with their respective stuffed animals clutched tightly in between their pudgy little arms, "Ready." 

"Okay," Dean murmurs quietly before moving into his spot in between the two beds, "So where did we leave off last night?" 

"The big sister and the witch!" 

The girls have gotten remarkably (if not a little creepily) good at saying stuff at the same time. 

"Ah, right," he smiles a little bit at Cas, who's watching him with a soft expression that makes Dean's heart flutter and his stomach do a little flip. 

"So, um, recap: the two sisters travelled the country fighting monsters and dragons and bad guys. Saving people from the bad things, helping those in need, the family business and all that." 

Castiel rolls his eyes a little bit before shifting so he's sitting on the floor next to Mary's bed. Dean just sticks his tongue out at him for a moment before continuing. 

"And then one day the little sister got really really hurt by a guy who thought he had no choice. And the big sister went on her way to go find the -"

"Daddy," JJ's quiet voice interrupts him, "We know tha'. Wha' happen next?" 

Dean smiles at her, "You're right sweetheart, that's my bad. I'll skip the recap.

So the big sister finds this witch and the witch promises her that he can save her sister. But one day, she'll have to take her little sister's place and she'll be the one hurt." 

He runs a hand through his hair with a slightly bitter smile, "And because the big sister loved her little sister so much, and blamed herself for her getting hurt, she agreed. When her sister found out what had happened, she was upset for a long time. But the older girl explained that as her big sister it was her job to protect her from the bad things in life, to save her from the dragons." 

He looks up at the already drooping eyes of both girls that are trained on him, "But you know what? The little sister told her that it was their job to protect each other and she would find a way to save her sister from the witch." 

"So, the sisters went back to hunting dragons and bad guys and saving people," Dean looks at Cas with a slightly sad smile. "And even though they were both scared of what might happen, they kept going and they kept fighting the good fight." 

"Were they super heroes?" Mary mumbles tiredly, her eyes drooping further.

Dean huffs a laugh and reaches up to run a hand through her hair, "To some people they were, baby. But they didn't think so. They just wanted to help, to stop other people from being hurt like their family had been." 

His chest aches a little bit with the memories of that time in in his life. He shakes his head after a moment, trying to forget that, and focus on the present where Cas' foot is knocking against his own and he has two beautiful daughters on either side of him. 

"But one day the witch found them and she said that it was time for the older sister to accept her punishment. And the two girls said goodbye before the witch took her and dragged her off to a very dark and scary place..." 

Cas hooks their ankles together and the angle is a little bit awkward, but he knows how much Dean hates telling this part of the story.

"And the older sister was stuck there for a very, very long time and she was more scared than she'd ever been in her life. But one day she looked up and instead of darkness, she saw a bright light flying towards her. And it scared her more than anything she'd ever seen, including the place the witch had left her in, but she couldn't look away."

JJ yawns and mumbles, "Tha' angel?" 

Dean smiles at her and nods, "Yeah sweetheart, it was the angel coming to rescue her. And the angel grabbed the big sister and told her to hold on tight because they were going to get out of there, and she was going to see her little sister again. 

And then they flew very fast and very far, and the girl held on as tight to the angel as she could. But the angel made sure that she was safe and that nothing else in the darkness would ever touch her again. The angel kept her safe until they were back home and she was back with her little sister again." 

His shoulders slump a little bit but he keeps his voice quiet and light, like this isn't some weird version of his own life he's telling, "But what the angel didn't know was that the witch was working with some of its friends, and those friends wanted to hurt a lot of people. The sisters tried to stop it but they didn't know what they were doing, and they kept getting hurt.

So one day, when one of the angel's bad friends took the older sister, the angel decided that these 'friends' were wrong. The angel decided to help the sisters."

Cas looks as tired and sad as he does but he offers Dean a small smile anyway.

"And together, the sisters and their angel had to fight to save the whole entire world."

Mary's yawn breaks Dean's concentration for a moment and her eyes finally slip all the way closed, but he knows that she's not asleep just yet. 

"A lot of good and bad things happened along the way. All three of them tried to help and got tricked by someone mean, and they ended up hurting the people they loved... but they still kept fighting, kept trying to fix their mistakes, and to keep the world safe.

And then one day, when the sisters thought that they had lost the fight and that the witch and her friends would win, the older sister looked at her angel. And she realized that somewhere in between all of the fighting and the life saving, she had fallen in love with the dork."

Dean would be lying if he said his cheeks weren't burning because he can't bring himself to look away from Cas, "And then she realized that the angel had fallen in love with her too..."

He shakes his head after a moment and continues, "But they still had a world to save. Only this time, they knew that they had something to fight for.

The battles were hard and long and scary and they got hurt sometimes. The angel tried to save the sisters, but there were a lot of times when they ended up saving the angel. For better or worse, the angel was family to them and they would never let anything happen to their friend."

It's not entirely fair or accurate, but he and Cas had agreed that they wanted to make sure the girls knew that they were just as strong and as competent as any boy could be. They could be the heroes of the story too.

"And then one day, they  _finally_  found the witch and his partner in crime. And they decided to fight them to take back control of the kingdom and the world. The witch and his partner put up a powerful fight but eventually, the sisters and their angel conquered the bad guys and they won. And everything was okay."

Or, well - as okay as their world was ever going to be.

JJ's eyes are closed but she mumbles into her pillow, "The angel an' the sister ok tho?" 

Dean smiled, "Yeah baby, they were okay. They eventually admitted that they loved each other and the angel officially left their 'family' to start a new one with the sisters. They built a home of their own and they decided to open a business together. They were very, very happy... even if the sister did have to take an ungodly amount of antihistamines to deal with all of the angel's stray animals." 

Castiel rolls his eyes and jabs Dean's leg with his foot gently.

Again, he just sticks his tongue out at his husband, because he's still secretly 5.

"And one day they met a girl who was very young and very scared. She had a baby that she couldn't take care of so the angel and the sister decided to take the baby in and raise it as their own. And not long after that, they met a beautiful little girl who needed a home too."

He carefully traces the outline of JJ's nose even though he can tell she's already asleep, "And they lived happily ever after with the two most beautiful little girls they ever could have dreamed..." 

If the girls were still awake he would mention how lucky they felt to have found their own family but they weren't and Dean didn't want to start crying right now.

Because ever since they'd killed Metatron, Crowley and gotten rid of the Mark, and everything had calmed down a little, him and Cas had been making shit up as they went.

The same as they always had, except this time Cas was driving a minivan and they went to PTA meetings.

It takes them both a few minutes to quietly walk out of the bedroom without waking either girl up. Cas shuts the door as gently as he can and they stand there holding their breath for a few minutes, praying that neither one of them wakes up.

When they've deemed it's safe, Cas grabs Dean's hand and gently leads him back downstairs to their kitchen.

Again, Dean lets Cas pull him around like he's a ragdoll, because the girls aren't the only ones he'd let drag him to the ends of the earth and back if they asked.

Cas makes them some tea and Dean sits at the kitchen table silently, the whole story of how the hell this happened still running through his head. 

They live in Vermont. They own a fucking bed and breakfast. They have two beautiful, healthy, well-adjusted little girls who scare the shit out of Dean sometimes because he's pretty sure he's never loved anything more than them. They're active members of the PTA, Dean's a room parent in Mary's class and he goes on field trips with them to the zoo.

The Impala's trunk isn't filled with guns and weapons anymore, it's got a change of clothes for the girls, some soccer balls for the team Cas signed Mary up for and Dean's tool kit.

Sam has a wife, like, six dogs, and he lives six hours away. Dean has never seen his little brother so happy.

And most of all, they're fucking  _alive_  and they're both human and - jesus, they're like the luckiest idiots in the universe. 

Cas interrupts that train of thought by unceremoniously sitting down in Dean's lap and resting their foreheads together, "I know what you're thinking." 

"Yeah?" Dean grunts a little bit and wraps his arms around Cas' waist, "You still got some mojo left in there you haven't told me about?" 

His husband smiles a little bit and rolls his eyes, "Hardly. You're just easy to read, Dean Winchester." 

He grumbles a little petulantly about not being easy to read and leans forward to press a light kiss to the corner of Cas' mouth.

They're both quiet for a few minutes, two mugs of tea cooling on the counter, until Cas bumps their noses together gently and murmurs, "We did it. That apple pie life you wanted... we did it." 

Dean can't help but smile because yeah... despite everything, they did.

"Hey," he hums and opens his eyes, grinning when he sees Cas' staring right back at him, crowsfeet and all, "You know I love you, right?" 

Cas rolls his eyes but he's grinning that big dopey, gummy grin of his and his eye crinkles come out in full-force, "Yes, Dean. I had a sneaking suspicion when you agreed to get married." 

"Ass," Dean mumbles and kisses Cas again. Because he can.

Outside, the leaves are falling off of trees as the first days of fall start to roll in. Tomorrow morning they'll have to take JJ to her first day of pre-k, and Dean knows he's going to cry like a baby because it wasn't that long ago that his little girl was still in diapers and drinking from a bottle. And Cas will hold his hand and tell him that they'll see her in a few hours and that everything's going to be okay, even though he won't be much better.

It's sure as hell not how he pictured his life at 43 but shit - he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [here :)](samerasure.tumblr.com)


End file.
